


First Date

by Fennel



Category: Kannazuki no Miko | Priestesses of the Godless Month
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennel/pseuds/Fennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kind of first date between Chikane and Himeko, happening post-series. May involve too much blushing, and other fluff, and, naturally, a rather shy Chikane which makes, in my opinion, quite a bit of sense due to the events in the second half of the series. Rated teen not for content that actually happens, but due to what is implied to happen after the fic ends.</p><p>No japanese honorifics were used for a change, this may or may not be welcome.</p><p>This fic was originally posted on the fifth June 2006 on shoujoai.com(where I go by the username Zefiris), and got crossposted to deviantart (as well as translated to yamibo.com) later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Himeko was sitting in front of the small mirror, brushing her hair. Her room was not all that big, but it sufficed. It contained enough room for a rather large bed, several wardrobes, and of course her belongings, including several albums of photos (in fact, during the last week, she has shot enough photos to almost complete another album).  
Chikane was back. And along with Chikane, the memories had returned. For a week, they had just talked, shot photos (of course!), snuggled, and talked even more.   
Himeko was so happy. A long time now, she had felt empty, meaningless. She had not known the reason for that; it had even caused her friends – Mako and Souma – to worry. Worry a lot, in fact. She had just known that she was waiting for someone. Someone special.  
And that someone had turned out to be someone like Chikane. It was like a dream – just that the dream was real, so very real. The love, the longing, it had all come back to her.  
She loved Chikane, loved her more than anything else in this world. And today…today was the day of her first date. A date with Chikane.  
The thing was, not everything was perfect. Chikane still felt guilty. The tall woman had not admitted it outright, but it was very obvious. She shied back sometimes after touching Himeko in certain places. They shared a bed, but…  
Well…Himeko blushed. That was a really improper thought. But…it was true…it showed that Chikane still blamed herself. She still feared to hurt Himeko. That was another reason for the date. Himeko was going to cheer Chikane up, and show her that finally, everything was alright.   
She could not blame her friend, no, her girlfriend. That was what Chikane was to her. Not just a friend anymore. Chikane was so much more.  
Technically, the two had declared their love a little over seven days ago, although it felt as if much more time had passed. That was the reason why Himeko had decided to do something about it. She could not take to see Chikane worry like that. And so…the date.   
Himeko had picked the same dress she had worn the day she had met Chikane again. Her make-up was light, and, judging from the mirror, fit her perfectly. She could never be as beautiful as Chikane was, but she could try to be as pretty as possible for her girlfriend. Especially on their first date.  
First date – that word still caused a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. But it would be fine. And so, she left the room, heading towards the city, where she would meet Chikane, her dear Chikane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The city was crowded as usual. It was a normal weekend, and scores of people were shopping, or simply enjoying the day. The sky was blue, and the faint wind brought a scent of flowers even into the city itself. All the flowers were blooming, decorating the pedestrian zone.   
Oogami Souma sighed. He was wearing casual clothes, and was alone – his brother was running through the country again, Yukihito was busy with shrine duties, so there was not much to do.  
Although he was popular, he had not all that many friends – and especially not a girlfriend. A long time ago, he had asked Himeko out – but she had denied. She had been looking for someone, someone she could not describe, but she had known with all her heart that he would come.  
And Souma hoped for that as well. Himeko deserved all the happiness she could get. Of course, he would have preferred that it had been him who was –the one- but then, he was over it by now, although Yukihito teased him quite a lot about lacking a girlfriend. It wasn't because he was still into Himeko, no, he realized when there was no chance, and he accepted when a woman said no, unlike all the other guys who were not able to. He despised them. No, the reason was, well, most people – most girls – simply were not his type. Himeko had been, but well…  
He had not talked to her for a month or so. He had tried to phone her yesterday, but no one had picked up. And when he had visited her today, no one had been there. Maybe…  
And there she was.  
Souma's eyes widened, and for some reason, he did not approach her. He did not know exactly why, at first, but then he realized it.  
She was obviously waiting for someone. She was looking around, and…  
She looked beautiful. She clearly had dressed herself up, a thing she did not do often. No, he did not remember her doing that ever, actually. In fact, she looked MUCH happier than he had ever seen her before. It made him curious. Had she finally found –that person-?  
If so, what kind of person was he? It was rude, and disgraceful, but he couldn't help it. The curiosity…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day had been wonderful. Just wonderful. It felt as if she was walking on clouds. Chikane was happy, just so happy. She was reunited with Himeko again. And Himeko wanted her, despite what had happened. Oh, gods and goddesses, Himeko still wanted someone as low as Chikane. That Himeko could accept her…it was the best thing that Chikane could ask for. It was more than she had ever dreamed to get. But she had managed. Himeko loved her, just like she loved Himeko.   
And today, Himeko had asked her out on a date. Chikane was just so excited…never had she been on a date with Himeko before. Sure, the two had done a lot together, shopped, wandered…but it wasn't the same. And while Himeko had prepared herself, Chikane had gone to the city, to buy something for Himeko. It paled in comparison to the petite girl, but it should fit nicely. It was a hair slide; similar to the one Himeko had bought back then. Two fitting hair slides, sun and moon, with their names crafted on the metallic surface. She wished she could do more, but jewellery paled next to Himeko – or so Chikane thought. Maybe that was a cheesy thought, or a stupid one, but Chikane honestly believed it. Himeko…  
And there she was.

"I hope you didn't wait too long…" Chikane said, looking mildly worried, and Himeko shook her head, smiling brightly. "No problem, no problem at all! I wasn't here long anyway…"  
This caused Chikane to smile warmly. "Well, I'm ready and we…"  
"Me too!" Himeko declared, and latched on Chikane's arm, causing the tall girl to blush quite deeply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Who WAS that girl? Souma was really getting confused now. Souma knew Himeko's friends – they were on her photos after all, and Himeko often talked about them as well. But this woman?  
Souma had never seen her before. But Himeko apparently knew her very, very well, for some inexplicable reason. The two looked like very close friends.  
And yes, Himeko looked even happier than before. What was going on? For some reason, Souma followed the two. Yes, it wasn't exactly proper, but…somehow this did not make sense. He was curious what was going on. Himeko was one of his oldest friends, after all…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Himeko smiled, blushing slightly as well. Chikane's blush – quite a deep red – still had not disappeared. It was so cute, and Himeko held even more tightly on Chikane's arm. It felt good to be protected by Chikane like that. It felt really, really good. She wished that she could do that for Chikane as well. If she just was a little bigger…  
Ah well. For nothing in the world would she let go of that arm now.

Chikane, on the other hand, just felt bliss. She let Himeko effectively guide her, as she was too distracted by the physical closeness to her body. It just felt so nice, the warmth…  
Chikane had always dreamed of such a day. To walk, arm in arm, with Himeko, having fun, enjoying themselves. But that such a day would ever become real…she wouldn't have believed it.  
But it was true. It was true. It had become reality.

And so, two girls in love, followed by an unsuspecting Oogami Souma, headed towards the train station. Their goal – a nearby amusement park. The place Himeko had decided to hold her date in.   
A beautiful day in the summer began to unfold…or something like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The park was, actually, quite huge. Framed with lush forests, it was quite a sight. A huge wheel towered over the area, surrounded by other attractions, ranging from roller coasters to Ghost Houses, small shops – there was something for everyone. Many people filled the road, between them the mascots of the park, huge Teddy-Bear-like people, who posed with little children for photos, or helped people find the way. Some were also selling air-balloons, of course with the logo of the park imprinted onto them.  
There were also quite many couples to be seen, younger ones, older ones, and even two girls. Again, Himeko had latched on Chikane's arm. She noticed that, well, by the way she and Chikane acted, they might be spotted as a couple, but she had said that earlier, had promised that earlier:  
That was nothing she would hide. And so, she bravely ignored side-glances. Not that there were many anyway. In a way, it was a relief – and a disappointment in another.

Souma was now effectively confused. Himeko was acting so CLOSE with that weird girl. He really had no clue why, and somehow, this was all feeling stupid. Sneaking after Himeko like that and all. And while he was thinking about that, oblivious to the truth, he almost ran into another familiar face.  
"Hey, if that isn't…" that person began, before Souma silenced her with a 'Shh!'.  
It was Saotome Makoto, Himeko's closest friend. Souma had met her a couple of times, as far as he remembered, Himeko had said that Mako was abroad – it seemed that she had come back. Maybe she knew who that odd girl was.  
"Hey, Saotome" Souma said, being a bit uneasy around someone who knew Himeko so well. "Uhm, well" he pointed towards Chikane and Himeko.  
"Ooh" Mako said in surprise. "Who's that?"  
"I have no idea. She seems to be very close to Himeko, though. I have never even heard of her before…"  
Mako shook her head. "Me neither. Hey, why don't you just ask her, though?"  
Before Souma could answer, a grin was already appearing on Mako's face. Uh-oh.  
"Well, you see, I…"  
"Aha!" Mako exclaimed, and clapped her hands. "S-t-a-l-k-e-r!" she said, pronouncing each letter, and then giggled.  
"I-it is nothing like that!" Souma answered, blushing slightly, while rubbing the back of his head. How was he going to explain all that anyway?   
"Don't worry. I won't tell her. Hey, tell you what, I'm here with my family, so just let me tell them I met a friend, and I'll go along with you. It isn't as if I'm not curious, either."  
"So…" Souma answered, still blushing. "You don't mind that I…"  
"How could I? You are one of her best friends. Of course you worry. Or maybe…" Mako said, smirking "maybe you…"  
"N-no! It is nothing like that at all!" Souma answered hurriedly. "I'm over it, really."  
"Hmm-hmm." Mako said, and nodded. "Well, I'll meet you here. The two of them have gone to the coaster anyway, so it isn't as if they can run away. Himeko surely looks happy, I wonder if the two are waiting for a double-date…"  
Chuckling Mako disappeared, and Souma somehow felt he had been tricked, although he didn't know exactly how that had happened. It was hard to explain why he did not just go up to Himeko just now. It was because…the way the girls acted was odd, but he could not place his finger on it. It was nothing he worried about – Himeko was most likely safe, no problem – but well…it would be embarrassing as well to explain it all…ah well, Saotome would surely help. Yeah!  
And if her theory was right…he'd finally get to know the reason why Himeko was so noticeably happy again. Yes, Saotome was right – she really looked like the girls on their dates that walked happily with their boyfriends from attraction to attraction. Her boyfriend must not be reliable to make her wait. Somehow, that caused him to grumble. What person would make someone as great as Himeko wait?  
Again, Souma missed the point completely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Himeko screamed – not a scream of real fear, more of shock, and partially excitement - as the coaster raced over the tracks, through a particularly mean looping.   
Chikane was holding her hand tightly, and as she glanced at her girlfriend, Himeko noticed that Chikane was doing a much better job, the blue haired woman looked almost calm, and smiled at her reassuringly. Chikane was so cool sometimes…no, most times, in fact. And, there came another turn   
"Iyaaaa….." she squealed again, being completely happy.

The two of them visited several other attractions. A ghost-house, for example. Some of the employees would later complain about a particularly scary customer, who had scared them more with her dismissing glance than they had been able to scare her. Chikane did indeed not take a liking to the poor folks who had dared to try to shock Himeko.   
A shooting stand was also among the things they visited, although Chikane failed to score, despite her best efforts – bows just weren't guns, and so a giggling Himeko had to cheer up a mildly depressed Chikane, who had just wanted to get that cute stuffed animal as another present.

Over an hour and a half had passed, and the observers – Souma and Mako – were already wondering what was going on. They were now watching the two girls getting a seat in one of the many cafés. It was quite obvious that they weren't really waiting for anyone, so it was obvious that Saotome had been wrong, right?  
While Chikane stood up, and ordered something, Souma looked at Mako, with a confused look on his face. "This is odd, isn't it? Something isn't right here."  
Not in a bad way, of course, it just felt as if he was led astray by someone, being confused on purpose.   
Mako seemed to be lost in thoughts. It couldn't be, right? Or could it? It surely explained a lot…  
Meanwhile, Chikane walked back, a single cup of ice in her hand. There was only one spoon, too.

"I think I get it," Mako said, "You won't like it though…"  
"Huh?" Souma asked, mildly confused. What was going on? Then he noticed something.  
Oh great, was Himeko somehow a magnet for idiotic guys?  
Indeed. Somehow, certain types of guys hadn't gotten more original. The guy in question was definitely a delinquent and a foreigner as well. He was HUGE, broad shouldered, had some scars, his skin was a bit more dark than normal…he definitely was a sight – and certainly not a sight Souma wanted to see close to Himeko. That guy reeked "I AM BADASS LOOK!".  
No. That was NOT her boyfriend, was it? If it was…no wonder he had let her wait so long.   
Gaah! He shook his head wildly. "Don't be so superficial" he told himself, "It is definitely just a stranger! Yeah! And it isn't your business even IF he is!"  
Nevertheless, he readied himself to move in, but then Mako placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Huh?" Souma asked, but Mako just shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Chikane had sat down, a shadow fell over the table, and the tall girl turned her eyes away from Himeko to the newcomer. Once she saw who he was, her smile immediately faded.  
"Hey ladies" Girochi said smugly, blushing slightly. "I noticed you were kind of lonely, and I could really remedy that…"  
Upon saying that, he looked at Himeko, his smile widening. His eyes moved first to her face, and then noticeably went down, while Chikane only got a dismissing glance.

Himeko blushed, and looked down, unsure what to do, while Chikane narrowed her eyes.   
"Look. We are not interested in the slightest."  
"Ah, ah, don't be shy" Girochi said, shrugging. "Don't worry anyway, I'm not going for you, Fatboobs, but for your friend."  
"I see." Chikane said, noticing that Himeko looked away, certainly not liking what was going on. For Himeko's sake, she ignored the insult. "Nevertheless, we still do not have any interest. Please be so kind and leave us alone."  
"Oh, how harsh" was the answer, and the guy nodded, adding "Do not worry, if you are waiting for your boyfriend, I will show you how much better I am compared to a wuss who leaves you waiting like this."  
Again, he only had eyes for Himeko.  
"Look." Chikane said slowly, standing up and manoeuvring between Himeko and Girochi, her patience wavering a little. That guy was a complete idiot, and really, why didn't he just take a hint? Gosh, he should have learned something in his new life.  
"We are –not- interested. At all. Really not. We just want to have a fun day. That is –"  
She had not even finished her sentence, when Girochi – apparently ignoring what she had said, moved around her, looking at Himeko.  
"Hey, Cutie, want to have a fun day with me? We can do all kind of fun stuff, you know, THIS and THAT…"  
His voice was now quite raunchy, and it was rather obvious that he was really trying all the tricks he had learned from TV. His face was now taken over by a blush entirely, and his glance moved down, resting on Himeko's chest.   
"Look, you twit," Chikane started, stepping around the table as well, now standing directly in front of Himeko. "Girochi or whatever your name is, please leave us alone."  
"Hey, hey, fatboobs, get out of my sight" Girochi complained, his happy smile fading to a more engrossed expression. "Don't monopolize your friend like that. How does someone like you know my name anyway?"

Himeko watched Chikane grow more and more tense, and she could not blame her. Girochi was acting…like Girochi. He still had obviously no idea about manners, he reminded Himeko of the time he had cornered Chikane and herself. But back then, he had had a chain and Orochi-powers. Now, he was just a really desperate guy. Then she decided what to do to help Chikane. With a much more determined expression, she too stood up. Somehow, she was feeling very, very bold.  
But then, from what she knew about Girochi…this might work.

"Look Girochi. Please do not do that. I am really taken, and…-" she started  
"Gaah, what are you talking about?" Girochi asked, with a complaining tone. "I don't see your boyfriend around anyway!"  
Himeko shook her head. "I am taken." She announced, placed her hands on Chikane's shoulders, turned the blue haired woman towards herself a bit, and kissed her on the lips.  
Chikane's eyes immediately flashed widely open, and for a second, she just stood there – her hand in midway to Himeko's hand – then her body relaxed noticeably, and her eyes closed.

When Himeko withdrew, Girochi's eyes were widened as well, but more in shock. His mouth was open, then he eyed the two girls suspiciously.   
"Oookay" he started, but Himeko looked at him and shook her head.  
"Look. I am with her. Also…please do not talk to other women like that. You will just scare them away, you know? Be more sensible."  
The relationship advice finished Girochi and ruined his mood. Rubbing the back of his head, he retreated, muttering something about 'stupid lesbo pervert' and 'what the heck did she mean with sensible anyway'. And Chikane was still blinking, looking half surprised, and very happy, too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Souma's expression mimicked Girochi's expression quite closely.   
"Eh…" he said, sounding like someone who just got told that the moon was made of cheese and is inhabited by green mice "This is her knight?"  
"More her knightess" Mako suggested, nodding, her arms crossed before her chest.   
"You…knew?" Souma asked. Somehow, he was feeling as if he had been run over by a mecha. Why mecha?  
Mako nodded again, a serious matter-of-fact look on her face. "U-huh. The two were clearly on a date. This explains everything."  
"This explains nothing" Souma interjected, still confused. At this point, his thoughts ran on a tangent, and suddenly he found himself looking for a handkerchief fast. His nose was starting to bleed quite heavily. His thoughts finally HAD added the facts up together, resulting in a rather…nice picture.   
"A-hah! You got it" Mako said, grinning widely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chikane and Himeko, on the other hand, were sitting again, facing each other like they had before Girochi had disturbed them. She was glancing at Himeko, who rested her elbows on the table, her body leaned forward. The eyes of the blonde girl were closed, and her mouth was open, waiting for Chikane.  
Chikane gulped, and carefully placed some of the vanilla ice-cream, as well as some chocolate, on the spoon, and slowly moved it to her girlfriend's mouth  
Chikane had usually wondered why people did that. Now she knew. It was…exciting. To put it mildly. Somehow, it was as if someone had raised the temperature by at least ten degrees.  
Yes, she was indeed the luckiest girl alive. No doubt about it. An entire armada of butterflies seemed to be rampaging in her stomach, with no end of the invasion in sight.  
Hurriedly, she refilled the spoon, while Himeko only said "Hmm…."  
This derailed Chikane's thoughts completely, turning her blush crimson. N-no. She shouldn't think such…  
"Chikane, what is it?" Chikane suddenly heard Himeko asking. Himeko was looking puzzled, and she was blushing as well.  
"it-it is nothing!" Chikane stammered. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire by now.   
This was not making it better at all!

Himeko, too, was embarrassed. Had Chikane noticed somehow? Himeko had really enjoyed the last minutes, so while Chikane had handed her the ice cream, Himeko's thoughts had wandered off to other applications of ice-cream, and the fact that she rather liked to be like that, and well…  
"Uhm…" Himeko said. "Chikane…"  
"Himeko…"  
Chikane moved her head closer.   
"Chikane…" Himeko whispered…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They are so cuuute" Mako squealed, blushing as well, which caused Souma to step back from Himeko's friend, looking even more confused. The kiss between the two girls was still on his mind, and another handkerchief was ready.  
"Hey, let's go over to them" Mako suddenly suggested. "We watched enough, right?"  
Nudging Souma, Mako moved the hesitant young man into the direction of Himeko and Chikane. Among all the nudging and smiling, she did not notice that their targets were kind of having a moment right now.  
She noticed when she and Souma were standing next to the table, already having said "Hi."  
The "Oops" followed shortly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Both Himeko and Chikane took a second before they looked at the newcomers, both suddenly interested in everything (like the ice-cream, other people, and the sky) other than each other.  
"Uh…" Chikane just said, looking down, while Himeko blinked repeatedly.  
"M-Mako?" she asked, finally. "W-what…"  
While Souma looked everywhere else, just not at Himeko and Chikane, Mako shook her head. Yes, definitely the wrong moment. "Well, if we are disturbing you…"  
"Eh…n-no" Himeko said, and shook her head. "Right Chikane?"  
Chikane just produced a moderately approving sound, and was otherwise busy to hide her embarrassment and annoyance, her face showed a flushed, but otherwise neutral expression.  
"Y-you have…a…" Souma managed to spurt out, and immediately retaliated "Ah, sorry, I mean…"  
For a moment, Himeko said nothing, and half raised her hands, as if making a dismissing motion, but then she exhaled, and nodded. "Y-yes…" she answered, visibly embarrassed, "this is Chikane…m-my …my girlfriend!"  
"Nice to meet you." Chikane said, sounding a bit strained, but happy how Himeko had said it, so very happy to hear these words. Although she felt a bit thankful for what Souma had done, that did not mean she liked his presence all that much (not NOW!). Mako, on the other hand, was simply a stranger, although Himeko had of course talked about the female athletic several times before.  
The four talked a bit about this and that, Souma asked several questions, wanting to make sure that Himeko was in the best hands, but at the end, even he had to admit that the blue haired stranger was indeed a perfect match. No wonder Himeko had waited for her.   
Mako had similar thoughts. She had never expected Himeko to end up with a girl, but then – only a rather stupid person would consider them not fitting. She was almost envious.   
Eventually, Mako and Souma left, both going their respective ways, leaving Himeko and Chikane to enjoy the rest of the day.  
And that they did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was setting, and slowly, it was getting darker. The sky was of a dark blue, with streaks of orange from the disappearing sun. Crickets were chirping.  
The two girls had left the amusement park a while ago, and were walking hand-in-hand next to a small river. Other than the crickets, it was very quiet, the trees barely rustled in the faint breeze, and there were not many others around. Few signs could be seen, several electrical pylons or a few scattered houses in the distance, and of course the small, paved path the two young women were using, but other than that…  
It felt very peaceful out there, very different to the busy and loud park

"Himeko." That name was all Chikane said, and Himeko stopped, smiling.   
Chikane let go of Himeko's hand, and reached into her pocked, removing a small box.  
"This isn't much…" Chikane started, and fiddled a bit until she managed to open it.  
Two matching hair slides, a moon inside a sun, only different by the small carving.  
"I am sorry…" Chikane began. "I did not find one like the one you…", but Himeko silenced the tall woman by placing a finger on her lips.  
"Shh…" Himeko said, smiling happily. "Do not worry, Chikane. These are beautiful…"  
Chikane smiled gratefully, not sure what to reply with, and then simply removed the first hair slide out of its box, attaching it to Himeko's hair. She blushed, when Himeko smiled thankfully, and returned the favour with the matching slide.

For a moment, both girls said nothing, and just looked into each other's eyes. And then, their lips met. Chikane hugged Himeko tightly while holding the kiss, and so did Himeko. They stood there for a while, kissing, while the time passed, unnoticed.  
Finally, their lips parted again.  
"I love you." Himeko said blankly, hugging Chikane tightly. "I love you so much…"  
It took Chikane a while to answer, she was overwhelmed by emotion. Love, regret, fear…and guilt.   
"I-I love you to, Himeko" she said, blushing deeply.   
"And I want you, Chikane" Himeko went on, now blushing as well. It was embarrassing to go on, but she wanted to do so. She had promised that, on that fateful encounter, she had waited for it, without knowing it until Chikane entered her life again – and now she was aware of it again. Some would call these feelings improper, or vile, but she had them. "I want you. I want you to hold me, to caress me, and I want to do the same to you" she went on, her voice shaking. She hoped she did not totally sound like a greedy, selfish dork.  
"H-Himeko" Chikane said, "B-but…I…."  
"Shh." Himeko said, trying to smile reassuringly. "It is fine…"  
"But. But I…what I did…what if…" Chikane looked indeed troubled. Himeko had known that, of course. She was going to still these worries today.   
"Don't worry…that was then. I understand."  
"But…"  
"Chikane…look…" Himeko said, again feeling quite daring. "Would you call that worrisome, or harmful?"  
That said, she squeezed with her hands. Which, conveniently, were not on Chikane's back any longer. A while ago, they had begun their way down, and were now resting on her backside.  
"Eh…" Chikane said, obviously at a loss of what to say.  
"There are more things like that that I would want to do. Together with you. That isn't bad, right?"  
"O-of course not…" Chikane said, closing her left eye and raising her head slightly, as Himeko – who was now feeling REALLY bold – squeezed again.  
"I-I am sorry if I am doing stuff you don't want or…" Himeko continued, which finally caused a longer reaction from Chikane.  
"N-no, that is not it, I just, I, I don't want to hurt you…"  
"I trust you, Chikane. I really, really trust you."  
One of Himeko's hands moved up, was placed on Chikane's chin, to turn the blue haired girl's head down. "I really, really do. So, if it is with you…"  
"H-Himeko…" Chikane managed to whisper, before Himeko kissed her again.  
"I want you, Chikane." The small girl said, panting slightly, embarrassed of what she had said earlier, but also happy that she had.   
"I-I…I….I want you to, Himeko…" Chikane finally said. She, too, was glad.  
Very glad. She would never have dared to pressure Himeko into anything in any way – especially not after what had happened…but…but if Himeko wanted…  
Carefully, she, too, kissed Himeko.  
"We should get home" Chikane said, after the kiss.  
Himeko giggled in response. "Yes. We should. We really should."  
Nodding, Chikane began to walk again, holding Himeko close.  
Yes, she really wanted to go into a more private area rather fast. And so did Himeko. It was like a dream. Just that it wasn't. It was real. Himeko loved her.   
Again and again Chikane repeated that fact in her head. She could not be more happy.

And so, the two girls headed back to the place they had chosen to live in. They really needed some –private time- right now. To test, to comfort, and to pleasure.


End file.
